diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
PROPER HOMEOPATHIC REMEDIES 12-12-17
PROPER HOMEOPATHIC REMEDIES Have you hear the old adage "Never Assume Anything" because...? WELL I AM THIS WAY WITH HOMEOPATHIC REMEDIES. One is never sure how particular manufacturers are or whether the remedies are actually properly measured or even potentized. Then they are labeled in a manner often the same as 'Allopatic" remedies as a 'remedy for headache" as an example. There is NO Homeopathic remedy for any disease.. we treat (trigger) the host to heal itself, not kill the disease. So I often make my own Homeopathic remedies at laboratory standards and keep the final dilution in liquid form and add to tablets as needed. Homeopathic tinctures at all dilutions store well in brown bottles for a long time. When stored I usually do another succussion before using out of the bottle again to coat pills. I buy some remedies and, when I do, I only buy from certified Homeopathic pharmacies which have been inspected by Licensed Homeopathic Doctors. There are 3 times when error can be introduced into a remedy. First error can be introduced into a remedy in measuring. Pipettes or droppers are not all standard, delivering 20 drops to 1 milliliter. Some recipes tell you dump the bottle and 1 drop remains coating the inside. NOT TRUE. Anywhere from 1 to 20 drops may coat the inside walls of the bottle depending on its size. I use a calibrated chemistry titration device to do drops and manually count them into completely clean bottles each dilution. Yes it contaminates many bottles that way, which must be washed, so some do not bother. Second error can be introduced into a remedy in Potentizing. Some tell you to shake the remedy (usually 40 times) but SHAKING IS NOT ENOUGH. It must be shaken with a CONCUSSION at the end of each shake stroke and each concussion should be as much the same as possible. When doing by hand we measure the distance of the stroke, usually 6 inches or sometimes 1 foot from the impact. Machines are more uniform which is why I made one. Third error can be introduced into a remedy in storage and pill making. Store at room temperature in a dark place in amber bottles rather than blue which let certain wave lengths of light to pass through rather than just darken. When inactively stored a long time, I succuss the final bottle 40 strokes by hand to rejuvenate it before adding the requisite number of drops to the bottle of blank lactose pills. CONCLUSION: The more carefully a Homeopathic Remedy is prepared the better it's chances of success. The amount of dilution is a self-protection against side effects, leaving the accuracy of the diagnosis (Repertizing) the final variable in a successful treatment. There is YET ANOTHER variable that of 'Provings'. The above presupposes one is preparing from an already 'proven' substance from an approved Homeopathic Repertory, and not some arbitrary substance prepared in a Homeopathic manner. I will discuss that in another post because of frequent modern abuses and liberties taken regarding that step. .